1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active mount that actively attenuates vibration transmitted from an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active mount that improves the degree of freedom of a layout during designing by reducing the vertical magnitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An active mount may be referred to as a device that is disposed between an engine and a vehicle body, and attenuates vibration transmitted from the engine, thereby supporting the engine FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an active mount of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the active mount of the related art includes a cylindrical housing 100 that for the most part forms the external shell or appearance of the device, and a core 110 supporting vibration of an engine at an upper portion of the active mount, an insulator 120 made of typically an elastic material, coupled to the core 110 and extending downward from the core 110, a filter orifice 130 disposed under the insulator 120, an actuating plate 140 disposed under the filter orifice 130 to be movable in an up/down, direction an orifice 150 surrounding the outer surface of the actuating plate 140, a diaphragm 160 connected to the lower portion of the actuating plate 140 to be extendible, and a driving unit 170 implemented by an electromagnet and disposed beneath the diaphragm 160 are arranged sequentially downward from core 110 in the housing 100. Additionally, an armature 190 is also typically disposed inside the driving unit 170 and a fork 180 integrally formed with the actuating plate 140 inside the armature 190 is coupled to the armature 190.
The active mount of the related art with this structure is configured to move the armature 190 up and down by applying/cutting a current to/from the driving unit 170 in accordance with a vibration pattern, when the vibration of an engine is transmitted through the core 110. Accordingly, the actuating plate 140 and the fork 180 connected with the armature 190 increases or decreases the space between the core 110 and the actuating plate 140, moving up/down, thereby attenuating the vibration.
Since the driving unit 170 and the armature 190 are disposed under the actuating plate 140, however, the vertical height of the active mount is quite significant. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the vertical size of the overall mount, resulting in a limited degree of freedom in relation to layout design.